deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors Orochi 3
Warriors Orochi 3 (commonly known as 無双OROCHI 2 or Musou OROCHI 2 in Japan), is a 2011 hack and slash video game developed by Tecmo Koei and Omega Force for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. This is the fourth installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi - the combination of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series - and serves as a sequel to Warriors Orochi 2. The game was released in Japan on December 22, 2011, in Europe on April 6, 2012, and North America on March 20, 2012 (PlayStation 3) and March 27, 2012 (Xbox 360). It was later re-released onto the PSP in Japan only on July 19, 2012, then released again along side the release of the Wii U world wide. Overview Set several years after the events of Warriors Orochi 2, with a decisive battle against a multi-headed serpent known as the Hydra. the Hydra, as well as the re-appearance of Kiyomori, has once again thrust the once peaceful world back into chaos. Many warriors are killed, and the serpent appears to be unbeatable. However, the Moon Princess Kaguya appears and uses the power of time travel to send back the last remaining generals - Hanbei Takenaka, Sima Zhao and Ma Chao - to the past to save their fallen comrades. The main focus of this title is the complete eradication of Orochi's forces. Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters are also given the choice to return to their time lines. Link to the Dead or Alive Series Characters from other Tecmo Koei franchises appeared in this title as playable guest characters, or "Collaboration Characters." Two of these characters included Ryu Hayabusa, who was representing his original series Ninja Gaiden, and Ayane representing Dead or Alive (although her physical appearance and fighting style are based on how she is in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2). Other Collaboration Characters include Joan of Arc from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War,, Achilles from Warriors: Legends of Troy, and Nemea from Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll. .]] Other Dead or Alive elements have been used in Warriors Orochi 3 as well. The timeline that Ayane is taken from in the events of Warriors Orochi 3, into the alternate dimension created by the demon Orochi, is from after the events of Dead or Alive 4 and the fourth Dead or Alive World Combat Championship and sections of the Seaside Paradise stage from said game can be seen as parts of the battlefield during the Battle of Hasedō. Ayane's musical theme is a remix of her Dead or Alive 2 theme, Tehu Tehu. and Guan Ping duke it out in the D.W.A. Coliseum]] In the WiiU port of the game, Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper, a new mode called Duel Mode was included. Players taking to an arena and fighting each other in teams of 3 vs 3, with special ability cards to perform special attacks. In the PS3 and PSVita re-release, Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate, a new stage based off the D.W.A. Coliseum is included for this mode. It also serves as Kasumi's cross over stage during normal game play, merged with the historical battle of Yan Province. Kasumi's theme song in Ultimate is a remix of her theme Hitohira. ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Collaboration Costumes Those who purchased first-print versions of Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate received a downloadable serial code for Warriors Orochi inspired costumes for the following characters in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: *Kasumi dressed as Gracia. *Ayane dressed as Wang Yuanji. *Momiji dressed as Sanzang. These costumes were later made available for purchase. Updates Musou OROCHI 2 Special PSP release for Japan only. Includes two new characters Rachel from the Ninja Gaiden series, as well as Seimei Abe from Japanese lore. This also comes with a special stage and theme for Rachel, and new theme for Seimei Abe. Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Wii U release available in all regions. It was Koei's launch title for the Wii U's release world wide. Includes all the bonus content that was added in Special, as well as new content. Two new characters, Momiji from Ninja Gaiden and Shennong from Chinese mythology. This also comes with a special stage and theme for Momiji, and new theme for Shennong. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita update released on September 26, 2013 in Japan. It contains all the features and characters from Hyper, as well as new content. It has Xu Shu from Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires added to the cast, Sterkenburg from Gust's Atelier RPG series, Sophitia from Namco's Soulcalibur IV, and even includes Dead or Alive's very own Kasumi. It also includes all new characters; Yinglong the Chinese holy dragon deity of rain, and Mae Tamamo, a fox demoness well known throughout Japanese mythology. A PlayStation 4 version was released in Japan on June 26, 2014. North American and European releases will follow in September 2014 for PS3, PS4, Vita, and Xbox One. Gallery External Links Warriors Orochi 3 *Koei Wiki: Warriors Orochi 3 & DLC Page *Official North American Website & DLC Website *Official European Website & DLC Website *Official Japanese Website & DLC Website Musou OROCHI 2 Special *Koei Wiki: Musou OROCHI 2 Special & DLC Page *Official Japanese Website & DLC Website Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper *Koei Wiki: Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper & DLC Page *Official North American Website *Official Japanese Website & DLC Website Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *Koei Wiki: Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate & DLC Page *Official Japanese Website & DLC Website Category:Media